


Faris

by Wei (wei_jiangling)



Category: Final Fantasy V
Genre: Community: ff_exchange, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wei_jiangling/pseuds/Wei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sketch of Faris</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/gifts).



> Prompt: Faris. With the pirates, with the Light Warriors, with Butz, with or without pirate booty... alone, alive, dead, purple-hair, blonde, whatever.
> 
> I haven't played this game, so I hope she came out okay! I like the character design a lot.


End file.
